sevenkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog Breeds of the Iron Islands
'Old Wyk Puffin Dog - Bone Dog' The Old Wyk Puffin Dog is an ancient breed in the Iron Islands bred specifically for the purpose of hunting puffins and other seabirds on the wet rocks of the Iron Isles. The dog is most commonly found on Old Wyk, where the lack of other resources drove the inhabitants to have to hunt puffins and seabirds. The puffins are generally caught when they fly over a cliff in a large net by a hunter, and if it drops off the cliff the puffin dog can run down and collect it with ease, or swim into the water. It is famously bred and kept by Drumms, the Lords of Old Wyk, and the breed is therefore also known as the Bone Dog or Bone Hound. The Bone Dog is well-liked by sailors, who have the breed on their ships to kill rats and other vermin. The Bone Dog is quite prideful and courageous, and rarely flees from a fight. It is exceptionally agile, and is the most flexible dog breed known to exist, being able to twist in inconceivable ways. It has six toes, thus making it viewed as odd by most greenlanders, but this trait allows it to be so agile and quick on the wet rocks of the Iron Islands. Blacktyde Floofer - Iron Furball The Blacktyde Floofer, also known as the Iron Furball, is a very large dog breed native to the isle of Blacktyde in the Iron Islands. The dog has a remarkably thick coat of fur, which changes seasonally to keep it warm in the cold water around the Iron Isles. This coat can be combed out and made into a marvelously warm wool, which is used for clothing in the isles. This is the basis of the naming of the dog, as it's primary service is as an alternative to sheep, who require vegetation to eat, whereas the Blacktyde Floofer merely requires some fish. The dog is well-liked among fishermen, as it is powerfully strong and a wonderful swimmer. This allows it to save drowning fishermen. The dogs' remarkable strength allows them to easily pull a man into water, and if there are more than one Floofer dragging on a man's clothing, it goes as the age-old ironborn saying, "A Floofer dragging at your cuff is a sentence by the Drowned God." The dogs are believed to be gifts from He Who Dwells Beneath The Waves thanks to their immense strength and their capacity at fighting, as they are capable of unhorsing a man by pulling him or jumping on him. They are an intelligent breed of hounds with a fierce reputation among the fishermen of the isles, as they have saved many-a-man from drowning, being killed by a Killer Whale or Sea Lion, or in battle. Their power makes them one of the most respected breeds in the isles. It is by some thought that the breed's size is due to a curse, and that they consume the flesh of men to grow so large. Those that are not fishermen, or have not received an education or grown up together with one of these magnificent beasts may thus argue that it is a breed brought to the isles by the Storm God to wreak havoc on the isles. Such fanaticism has died down in recent years, as there are less thralls and more fishermen. The breed has even been put to use in some mines to pull carts of ore. Harlaw Whale Hound The Harlaw Whale Hound is a dog breed from the isle of Harlaw. It is used to herd fish into fishermens' nets and help drag whales aboard whalers' ships, or act as couriers from ship to ship or ship to shore. The dog breed is distinguishable due to its' long, curly fur, intimidating posture and athleticism. The dogs are occasionally used by porpoise hunters by having the hunters on their boats, rowing in a formation behind the dolphins, with the dogs barking, so as to frighten the porpoised into a lagoon, where other hunters are prepared to slaughter them. The Harlaw Whale Hound can be used as a fighting-hound, though it is uncommon as they are not known for their ferocious nature. The dogs have a generally kind demeanor, only truly assisting humans in the killing of animals. They are considered beautiful by man, and are said to have a noble look. They are less common than the other breeds in the isles, generally being more commonly found around the lands of the Volmarks, where the whalers and fishermen keep them. Category:The Iron Islands